Teenage Mutant Ninja Dragons (1987) Season 1
Cast Leonardo: Spyro (The Legend of Spyro Trilogy) Donatello: Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Michelangelo: Mushu (Mulan) Raphael: Monodramon (Digimon) Extras with Spyro, Spike, Mushu, and Monodramon: Cynder, Sparx (The Legend of Spyro Trilogy), Ember (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Guilmon (Digimon), and Haku (Spirited Away; As a dragon) Splinter/Hamato Yoshi: Ignitus (The Legend of Spyro Trilogy) Extra with Cloud/Teng Shin: Celadon (Spyro OC character) Shredder/Oroku Saki: Malefor (The Legend of Spyro Trilogy; As a human and his alias is the Dark Dragon) Extras with Malefor: Lord Cob (Tales from Earthsea; As Shredder's serious side), Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog), Sideshow Bob (The Simpsons), Zanita (Spyro OC character; As a human and Malefor's wife), and Pyros (Spyro OC character; As a human and Malefor and Zanita's son) Krang: Gnasty Gnorc (Spyro the Dragon) Extras with Gnorc: Him (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)), Metalseadramon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon, Piedmon (Digimon), Ripto (Spyro the Dragon), Mulgarath, Redcap (The Spiderwick Chronicles), Preed (Titan A.E.), and Ruggedo the Nome King (Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz) Bebop and Rocksteady: Horace and Jasper Baddun (101 Dalmatians; Their mutant forms are a bear and a fox respectively), Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)), Pete (Kingdom Hearts), and Don Karnage and his crew (Talespin) April O'Neil: Anastasia Romanov Extras with Anastasia: Pooka (Anastasia), Akima (Titan A.E.), Anne-Marie (All Dogs go to Heaven), Mulan, Marina (The Pebble and the Penguin; As a human), and Cecilia Nuthatch (We're Back: A Dinosaur's Story) Casey Jones: Dimitri (Anastasia) Extras with Dimitri: Cale (Titan A.E.), David (All Dogs go to Heaven 2), Shang (Mulan), Hubie, Rocko (The Pebble and the Penguin; As humans), and Louie (We're Back: A Dinosaur's Story) Leatherhead (Ally version): Toon Patrol (Who Framed Roger Rabbit; They'll turn good near the end of Season 1 after the Dragons kidnap them at first to make them help in solving the mystery of the Mousers) Karai: Arren and Therru (Tales from Earthsea; Same with the Toon Patrol, and in this fanmake, Therru's Ignitus and Celadon's daughter) Neutrinos: Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Brick, Boomer, Butch (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)), Shokichi, and Kiyo (Pom Poko; They'll stay on Earth to live with Dimitri and Anastasia's group in the end of Season 1) Vernon Fenwick: Kevin (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy) Irma Langenstein: Velma (Scooby-Doo) Extra News Studio Allies: Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne (Scooby-Doo), Ed, Double D, Eddy, Sarah, Jimmy, Jonny 2x4, Plank, Nazz, Rolf (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy), Mrs. Brisby, Martin, Theresa, Cynthia, and Timmy Brisby (The Secret of NIMH; As humans), Charlie B. Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Sasha la Fleur (All Dogs go to Heaven; As humans), Basil of Baker Street, and Dr. David Q. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective; As humans) Burne Thompson: Thaddeus Plotz (Animaniacs) Baxter Stockman: Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective; His mutant form is a rat) Stone Warriors: Goblins (The Spiderwick Chronicles) and Nomes (Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz) Episodes Season 1 Episode 1: Dragon Tracks Plot: Anastasia Romanov’s group, after getting rescued by the Dragons from a mysterious villain's henchmen, decides, along with Fred’s group, to trust their saviors and with their help, find a story on the mysterious thefts on technology equipment and why an evil army called the Brimstone Clan, want to steal them. Season 1 Episode 2: Dimitri Jones and his Group, Outlaw Heroes Plot: While trying to locate the Etherdrome, the Dragons and Anastasia and Fred’s groups discover a group of vigilante boys, lead by Dimitri Jones, rescue a little girl named Anne-Marie from getting mugged by the Brimstone Clan. Afterwards, they decide to temporally work together in their search, only to get captured by the same henchmen that almost attacked Anastasia's group, and then work together again to escape. Season 1 Episode 3: Enter Malefor the Dark Dragon and his Group Plot: After a group of villains led by Malefor AKA the Dark Dragon are advised by another group of villains from Dimension X led by Gnasty Gnorc to make their own mutant army, they use their robots to capture some animals from the Central Park Zoo and after taking their blood samples, returns them. Then they use the blood samples mixed in the Mutagen samples on their henchmen to make them powerful. And when Ignitus and Celadon are captured to be used as bait to lure the Dragons into a trap, the Dragons spring into action to rescue their beloved mentors and face the new evil mutants with Dimitri’s group’s help. Season 1 Episode 4: A Thing About Rats (Teenage Mutant Ninja Dragons Version) Plot: After Malefor's group and their henchmen hire Edward Ritter into building an army of robots called Mousers to exterminate Ignitus, Celadon, the Dragons, and their human friends, our heroes must find a way to shut them down; And to do so, they kidnap the Toon Patrol, Arren, and Therru and make them help out. All the while, Therru, while she, Arren, and the Toon Patrol develop Stockholm Syndrome towards their enemies during the course of solving the mystery, will discover the shocking truth behind her origin since Ignitus and Celadon's banishment from the Brimstone Clan years ago from Ignitus and Celadon. Season 1 Episode 5: Hot-Rodding Children from Dimension X Plot: After making the Dragon Van, the Dragons and their allies go after the Etherdrome again, only to encounter and meet a group of children and their Tanuki friends from Dimension X led by Blossom after the said children and Tanuki cross over to the real world through a portal activated by Malefor's group in the Etherdrome. There, our heroes discover from their new Dimension X friends about Gnasty Gnorc's group's evil ambitions and decide to work together to get Blossom's group home and prevent an upcoming war-torn world conquest. Season 1 Episode 6: Malefor and Ignitus-Celadoned Plot: After discovering from Malefor's group's message that they have an Anti-Mutagen Gun to restore a mutant-turned human back to normal forms, the Dragons and their allies decide to fight against the enemy to get it and turn Ignitus and Celadon back into their human forms again. But little do they, except Ignitus and Celadon, know, that it's all a trap set by the enemy. For series: Teenage Mutant Ninja Dragons (1987) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Fanmakes Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Parodies